The present invention relates generally to cooling systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to pulsed cooling systems.
Pulsed cooling systems are well known, and several of these types of cooling systems have been put into successful, practical application. These systems operate by sending pulses of fluid through a cooling channel that is in direct contact with the process equipment that is to be cooled. The pulse, or slug, of liquid is vaporized in the cooling channel, thus transferring heat away from the hot process equipment. One of the continuing problems with these types of cooling systems is, in some situations, the pressure generated when a part of the pulse vaporizes rapidly forces the remaining portion of the pulse of cooling liquid through the cooling channel before it can be vaporized. This severely decreases cooling efficiency. In order for the pulse cooling system to operate efficiently, all of each pulse of cooling fluid must be vaporized completely in the cooling channel so as to carry away as much heat as possible from the cooling channel.